Quests
A quest is a task that a player must complete to obtain a monster. The requirements can be finding an item or using some specific move to activate something. To start a quest, you must talk with the NPC and accept the quest. You can see the list of all quests and their progress by clicking on the book icon that appears in the lower right corner bar. List of Quests Lost Stone (Jane) Jane is located in the Underground Lab at the end of a spiral hallway. Once accepted, find the item Foreign Gemstone, located on the Volcano, and bring it back to Jane to unlock Irasper. Quotes "That's odd, I can't seem to find my foreign Gemstone. Could you help me?" *'No': "Okay. Have a nice day..." *'Yes': "Thanks! I'll be here when you find it." During the quest: "Have you found my Gemstone yet?" When you complete the quest: "You found my Gemstone? Great! Thank you so much! My grandmother gave this to me when I was a young girl." After finish the quest: "Thank you so much for finding the Gemstone! I am forever grateful" An EGGciting Quest (Anna) Anna is located inside a small cave, in the Swamp. Once accepted, find the item Monster Egg, located on the top floor of the Giant Tree, and bring it back to Anna to unlock Snik. Quotes "HI!!! MY SECTON LAID AN EGG!!! I have no idea where it went. Please find it for me?" *'No': "Well you're no fun..." *'Yes': "YAY! Bring it back to me when you find it!" During the quest: "Do you like omelettes?" When you complete the quest: "You got the egg? Thanks! Here, you can have this Snik! :)" After finish the quest: "I never liked that Snik anyways. You're a lot cuter." Magician Mayhem (Virgil) Virgil is located inside a abandoned brown house, near the Beach. Once accepted, find the item Magic Hat, located inside the upper area of the Whistleburrow Cave, and bring it back to Virgil to unlock Rabbini. Quotes "Who am I? Who are you? Will you help me?" *'No': "You are nothing.." *'Yes': "My magic hat has gone missing. Find it and bring it back to me." During the quest: "Did you find my magic hat yet?" When you complete the quest: "You got my magic hat! Thank you very much... ah, look what was inside it! A Rabbini! Take it, it's all yours." After finish the quest: "You are a hero. My hat means more to me than you could possibly imagine." Doomsday Desire (Devin) Devin is located in the mountain area on top of the Rock Maze Town. Once accepted, you have to kill 5 other players and then return to Devin to unlock Warzerd. Quotes "This world is too happy. You! Help me cast a shadow across this place." *'No': "How peculiar." *'Yes': "Bring me 5 skulls." During the quest: "(username)... (remaining number) more..." When you complete the quest: "You have done well. Take this." After finish the quest: "..." Tree Troubles (Ellie) Ellie is located in the stony hill near the Forest. Once accepted, use a Water-type innate move to water the sapling and then talk to Ellie to unlock Terroot. Quotes "Hello! My name is Ellie! I'm trying to grow this sapling! Think you could help?" *'No': "Alright. If you change your mind, let me know!" *'Yes': "Awesome! The sapling needs water to grow! Thanks!" During the quest: "Have you watered the sapling yet?" When you complete the quest: "Wow! Look how big it grew! Thanks for the help, have this Terroot!" After finish the quest: "Don't worry, I'm not the one who cut down the big tree over there. ;)" Human Relations (Zarc) Zarc is located in the Power Plant in the basement. To activate the elevator it is necessary to press a red button located behind a tree and then press again inside the elevator. Once accepted, find the item USB Drive, located under a tree in the altar, near the Camp Lake and bring it back to Zarc to unlock Watchbot. Quotes "Hello, I am a real human named Zarc, please help me find my USB that I use for computer based operations just like a normal human." *'No': "You will regret opposing me, flesh creature." *'Yes': "Thank you, please make haste as a real human does in a time of urgency." During the quest: "Have you located my universal serial bus yet, that I require to transfer data between personal computers, like a real human does?" When you complete the quest: "Thank you very much, my gratitude is stupendous, as a normal real human's enthusiasm would be. Please accept this reward." After finish the quest: "Error 404: Page not found." Warming Frost (Jack) Jack is located in the Ice Area front of a house. Once accepted, use a Fire-type innate move to light up the bonfire and then talk with Jack to unlock Cryoball. Quotes "H-Hello. Cold out here, huh? Would you mind starting a fire? Brr..." *'No': "But... I can give you something... perhaps?" *'Yes': "T-Thanks! Be quick... please... I'll make it worth your while!" During the quest: "Sheesh, it's so cold out... light it quickly, won't you?" When you complete the quest: "Oh..? Ahh. Thank you, kind stranger! Here, as promised!" After finish the quest: "Have fun with my Cryoball. He might be a bit pesky." The Count (Dante) Dante is located in the Haunted Mansion in the middle room on the top floor. Once accepted, find the Vampyro that is hanging above the fire in the Underground Lab then talk with Dante to unlock Vampyro. Quotes "Hello, you wandering soul. My young Vampyro has fled and gotten lost far, far away. Please, go find it for me." *'No': "Ah, well. Despair has it's own Calms." *'Yes': "How good and thoughtful you are. Please, go safely, and leave something of the happiness you bring." During the quest: "Well? Have you not yet found Vampyro?" When you complete the quest: "Thank You. I believe that it may be better for that young Vampyro to stay with you." After finish the quest: "Good luck, you kind, wandering soul. You are one of the lights, the light of all lights." Category:Features Category:Content